Le loup et l'oiseau
by Iolana2505
Summary: Lorsque douze cadavres disparaissent et qu'il reste une personne , pour que le voleur de cadavres commence sont plan , Aschley un loup sera piégé avec Faucon


Chapitre 1 : _La louve qui a tout perdu_

Bon sang, les Avengers vraiment ! ! Qu'est qu'ils me veulent ses cons, on ne leur a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver un loup. Mon nom est Aschley et on me surnomme le grand méchant loup, je suis une tueuse à gages et en ce moment les gens racontent partout que ces chers Avengers se battent entre eux. Aujourd'hui en surveillant ma nouvelle cible quatre Avengers très connue étaient là, et ces chers Avengers n'étaient autres qu'Iron man nommé aussi Tony Stark, Capitaine America nommé aussi Steve Rogers, le soldat de l'hiver nommé aussi James Barnes et War machine nommé aussi James Rhodes. Chacune de ces personnes, je connais tous sur eux après tous j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne te mettent pas en travers de mon chemin bon, je vais arrêter de me perds dans mes pensées sinon ça va mal finir.

Oh notre cher petit Capitaine avec son soldat dit amèrement Iron man  
Qu'est que vous vous foutez ici dis-je énerver  
On a besoin de votre aide, grand méchant loup me dit sérieusement War machine  
-Attendez, vous vous foutez de ma gueule, vous vous prenez pour quoi ?! !  
-Nous sommes désolés mais nous avons besoin de vous Aschley Yamazaki me répondit le Capitaine  
-Besoin de moi, oh non la dernière fois qu'on me la dit j'ai dû tuer mon jumeau de mes propres mains, alors vous savez quoi ? ? Allez-vous faire foutre dis-je en prenant mon sniper et partant vers les escaliers de secours  
-Ses vraiment ce que vous voulez tuer autant de gens ! ! Votre frère a bien fait de quitter ce monde déclara Iron man  
-Allez crever, tout ça ses vos problèmes, pas les miens. La mort des gens j'en ai rien à foutre, car je n'en ai rien à faire, je gagne du fric sur la tête des gens, alors vous pouvez dire que vous êtes des héros mais vous faites tout ça pour survivre et vous aussi ne pas mourir dis-je énervé après m'avoir retourné pour les fixer méchamment

Puis je partis n'attendant rien d'autre, je descendais au plus vite les escaliers, il fallait que je tue cet homme au plus vite et parte très loin d'ici, ****même ici ils m'ont trouvé même si la télé disse que le SHILD ****n'existe plus s'il me retrouve, ils feront comme ce jour-là ** _  
_**J'entendis des voix m'appeler mais je continuais à courir vers ma moto après l'avoir enjambé je roulais au plus vite espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient plus à me suivre, Puis un robot en métal gris était devant moi et avait arrêté ma moto, merde, c'était James Rhodes.

-Je suis désolé Mlle, mais je vous arrête pour meurtre me dit-il en gardant son casque  
-Attendez, ne faites pas ça Dis-je pendant qu'un des hommes qui étaient en haut avec lui me met des menottes

Ils me mettaient dans une sorte de camion en métal blinder, le faucon qui n'était pas là au début monta avec moi et Capitaine America ** _._**

-Dites-moi, vous aimez les loups ? ? Me demanda le Faucon

-On peut dire ça gamin, mais ces plutôt aux gens qui m'ont appelé comme ça à qui il faut demander dis-je en fixant le sol énervé

Arrivé devant un grand bâtiment noir ils me fixèrent et me firent sortir les chères Avengers avaient changé leurs tenus pour des tenues normales, ils me firent asseoir, un homme de la quarantaine entra et me regarda, ses habits montraient qu'il devait commander quelque chose, il n'était pas un simple employé, l'homme me regarda, puis sourit en voyant les Avengers qui s'étaient tout assis, même Thor était là, ils étaient assis de façon à si je voulais m'enfuir, je ne pouvais pas. **  
**L'homme de la quarantaine me fixait méchamment, qu'il approche je le dévorais.

-Amusant où est votre fichu patron? Demandais-je en sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort  
-Je suis là, l'ancien directeur est mort me dit l'homme de la quarantaine  
-Ah ouais ces vrais, mais désolé ça marche pas avec moi, je suis une tueuse à gages, je connais tout de chacun de vous, pour qu'aucun de vous ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans mes affaires.  
Fury ne vous a pas dit ce n'est pas l'humain qui décide quand la colère monte, faites attention à vos gueules dis-je en rigolant pendant qu'une queue, des oreilles, des crocs apparaissaient et que mes yeux bleus se changer en un rouge comme le sang.  
-Dépêchez-vous de vous armer, elle se transforme dite le vieux avant que je sente mon corps se changer  
-Merde, voilà pourquoi ils l'ont nommé le grand méchant loup dit alors l'homme araignée

Je courus et sortis les crocs pour attaquer Clint Barton qui était à la porte, il sourit puis prit son arc qui était sur une table pré de la porte, et tira une flèche qui était avec l'arc, il avait l'air énervé.  
Pendant que j'entendais plusieurs personnes, faire du bruit, en voyant que je ne pourrais pas passer par la porte sans me prendre une flèche, seule idée soit cassée des fenêtres mais je mourrais sous le jute ou je cassais la baie vitrée qui était à côté de la porte et peut-être que tous les agents du SHIELD seraient après moi.  
Mais bon dans la vie il faut tester tous avant d'avoir une idée, de ce fait-là je montais sur la table en fixant la gamine araignée qui me fixait avec un sourire, dommage pour toi gamine ces pas aujourd'hui qu'on m'aura, j'allai vers la droite m'abaissa un peu puis sauta en sautant la vitre s'était brisée et maintenant je pouvais partir.  
Une alarme s'enclencha, je courus un peu plus vite pis me retransforma en humaine pour que personne ne me reconnaisse mais à peine avais-je mis mon pied dans les couloirs de gauche que la veuve noire, vision et la sorcière rouge étaient là.  
Ils commençaient déjà leur tour de passe, je me retournais pour aller prendre l'autre couloir où Capitaine America, Iron man et le soldat d'hiver était tout là, même le couloir d'où je venais il y avait Thor, War machine, cette saleté de gamin : Spider man, Ant man vous savez le mec qui peut se rétrécir, Faucon et aussi Clint Barton qui a ce foutu surnom d'oeil de faucon, oh il y avait aussi un mec que je ne connaissais pas, canon quand même, même si je ne vois pas sa tête le costume moulé bien ses formes et il y a aussi un agent du SHIELD.

-Aschley, on ne vous veut pas de mal, mais on a besoin de votre aide articula Capitaine America en s'approchant tout doucement  
-Vous croyiez quoi ? ? Que j'ai peur ? ? Vous êtes des gamins qui jouent avec des armes trop grandes pour vous, la reine blanche était prête à vous aider, mais vous l'avez tué elle est le reste des loups, je suis la dernière et ce ne sont pas des enfants qui vont m'arrêter dis-je en fixant chaque personne qui m'entoure.  
-Nous ne voulons en aucun cas une guerre, chevalier noir, ces biens ça, hein ? C'était vous le chevalier noir, le wakanda a su la mort de la reine blanche et des seins mais il devait en rester une douzaine de survivants me dit l'homme que je trouvais canon, il n'y avait que lui et l'agent du SHIELD que je ne savais rien.  
-Tu es amusant mec, mais j'ai encore moins confiance en toi qu'aux autres après tout sur toi je n'ai aucune donnée et sur toi aussi la blonde, je ne surveille que les gens qui pourraient me causer des problèmes dans mon travail, au SHIELD je n'ai fait que chercher Fury, personne d'autre aucun d'eux n'avait de l'importance a par le couple avenger qui pouvait me causer des problèmes si Fury les lançait à ma poursuite racontai-je en fixant méchamment l'homme

-Nous ne sommes pas du SHIELD, mais on a besoin de vous, j'aurais aimé dire ça autour d'une table mais bon, un homme déterre les cadavres des loups pour les utilisaient me dit War machin en me fixant gentiment, en même temps qu'il posait son arme au sol  
-J'accepte de vous aider, si vous acceptiez mes conditions leur dis-je en souriant  
-D'accord on accepte, c'est quoi vos conditions me dit Iron man en me fixant méchamment  
-Tony, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça quand on ne sait pas ses conditions, mais trop tard on dirait, râla Capitaine America  
-Je ne veux parler qu'à trois personnes qui m'ont l'air moins destructeur que vous dis-je en fixant le capitaine  
-Qui sont ces personnes? Me demanda l'agent Romanof ou plutôt la Veuve noire  
-La sorcière rouge, War machine et Vous déclarai-je en montrant l'homme qui avait énoncé la reine blanche

-Bien, vous discuterez avec eux mais pour l'instant Mr Everett K. Ross ne veut pas vous voir détaché, vous devez avoir ça dit l'agent du SHIELD en montrant une chaîne pour le coup qui était relié avec des chaînes pour les pieds et les mains  
-Tu es sûr de ce que tu vas faire gamine, si tu m'approches avec cette merde je te ferai bouffer ton cœur dis-je sur la défensive  
-On vous fera aucun mal si vous écoutez les ordres expliqua Vision  
-Des chaînes j'en ai vu de toute sorte toute ma vie et ces pas des personnes comme vous qui voulez me faire croire que vous allez rien faire tout ça ce sont des mensonges je sais ou je finirai avec vos putains de chaînes, on ne me fera pas le coup deux fois grognai-je  
-Vous savez quoi, Aschley, je peux vous appeler Aschley, hein ? ? On ne va pas vous mettre ces chaînes, Wanda, moi et la panthère noire, on va aller dans une salle rien qu'a quatre sans chaînes, sans choses qui vous énerveront d'accords me demanda War machine  
-Ouais, mais ce qui sera divulgué ne sera rien contre les miens, dans ce fait-là aucun de vous ne pourra m'exterminer lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux  
-Bien, allons-y, je vais vous montrer la voie, suivez-moi dit-il en allant vers où il m'avait enfermé au début

Toutes les personnes qui travaillaient levèrent leurs yeux de leurs écrans pour me regarder, quelques murmures arrivèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles Pourquoi, elle n'a pas de chaînes ; ****; ou encore des Ces un monstre, pourquoi ils ne la tuent pas ? ? ; ****; Oui je suis un monstre en cours d'extinction après tout je suis la dernière des miens, les chevaliers sont morts en même temps que leur reine blanche est la population de loups. ** _  
_**Que ça soit les humains ou les loups, ils détestent vraiment ce qui n'est pas blanc, gentil, parfait ou né dans des belles maisons ou dans les quartiers blancs.

-Nous sommes arrivés, je vous laisse entrer Aschley, me dit-il en me fixant tout sourire  
Aschley, pourquoi avez voulu que je vienne, me demanda Wanda pendant qu'on rentrait  
-Car ton cœur est aussi pur que celui qu'avait dit la reine blanche avant de mourir dis-je en la regardant sérieusement  
-La reine blanche sait qui ? Vous en avez parlé, plusieurs fois qu'a-t-elle fait ? ? Demanda War machine  
-La reine blanche est une reine qui a été choisit sur douze reines, par la plupart du peuple, ce jour-là ça été une reine blanche, les noirs on était énervé et ont dit qu'ils n'écouteraient jamais un blanc, j'ai été d'accord avec eux arrivé au château des douze couleurs, j'avais hurlé que je ne protégerai jamais une blanche, les onze autres chevaliers m'avaient fixé en disant qu'ils pouvaient très bien protéger la reine seule, je ne voulais pas aider une couleur qui avait déjà voulu causer la mort des noirs, j'étais repartis chez moi, finalement cette foutue reine blanche venait dans les quartiers noirs où aucun blanc ne venait de peur d'attraper des virus à faute des conditions de vie des noirs, elle était venu pour moi ce jour-là je l'avais encore plus détesté, elle était venu avec tout les autres chevalières qui n'avaient fait que critiquer les quartiers noirs, ils avaient même tué quelques noirs qui avaient voulu approcher la reine blanche, les miens l'ont encore plus détesté, racontais-je  
-Cette reine commandait tous les loups ? ? Questionna Wanda _  
_-Non elle commandait les douze chevaliers qui fessaient régner l'ordre, la plupart du temps, les reines loups se font respecter facilement, il n'y avait que les noirs qui n'obéissaient pas dis-je  
-Les noirs étaient toujours ce qui n'écoutait pas, mais ils ont été ce qui ont protégé les onze autres patries si j'ai bien compris répliqua la soi-disant panthère noire  
-Bon, désolé mais on va devoir parler d'autre chose, voici des images des tombes qui ont été ouverte, il faudrait qu'on sache à qui appartiennent ses tombes me dit War machine en fessant passer des images de tombes devant mes yeux, douze cadavres disparus  
-Les tombes là et là dis-je en montrant du doigt deux images ou les murs étaient blancs, c'est les tombes de la reine blanche et du chevalier blanc, la plus grande tombe c'est celle de la reine blanche et celle avec le bouclier et le drapeau blanc avec une couronne or, c'est celle du chevalier blanc.  
-Donc la personne qui a déterré c'est tombes, a déterré la reine et ses chevaliers répliqua, Wanda  
C'est ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je crois bien que je serai la prochaine sur la liste dis-je en fixant les autres tombes c'était bien tous les chevaliers il ne manquait que moi  
-Nous allons vous aider me dit Wanda  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, vous n'avez qu'à me libérer et je pourrai survivre toute seule.  
-Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas faire, on doit trouver cet homme et vous sauver Aschley murmura la panthère noire en tenant mes mains  
-Les gens comme vous ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi cette personne fait ça, mais si c'est comme je pense, c'est pour ouvrir la porte de geom-eun dis-je en me frottant les mains  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est la porte geom-eun ? ? Demanda Maximoff _  
_-La porte geom-eun est une porte qui est remplie des secrets les plus sombres, elle s'ouvre seulement quand les douze chevaliers et leur reine ne font qu'un.  
-Mais comment pouvez vos ne faire qu'un, quand il y a un seul survivant ? ? Questionna War machine en me fixant  
-En arrachant le cœur des chevaliers et de la reine et les écrasants ensemble ça permettrait à unir les treize cœurs, il ne lui manque que le mien, pour pouvoir conquérir la porte geom-eun expliquai-je  
-Mais pourquoi faire ça, c'est horrible s'inquiéta Wanda  
-Je ne vois pas ce qui est horrible Mlle, ils sont déjà mort alors qu'on l'est déterré tant pis pour eux, il n'avait pas qu'a fait chier quelqu'un dis-je sans amour pour ce qui avait voulu éradiquer mon peuple  
-Vous n'avez aucun amour pour eux, pourtant vous venez du même endroit nan ? ? Me questionna War machine  
-Moi venir du même endroit qu'eux, désolé pour vous mais ce qui ont voulu éradiquer les noirs sont des connards de première, tous que j'ai faits de ma vie c'était pour survivre, maintenant que je suis la dernière je survis sans peur, quand me réveillant on me tue, ou quand arrivant aux quartiers blancs on essayait de me tuer car je suis une noire dis-je en m'énervant  
-D'accords, merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé, on va vous laisser partir, ne vous inquiétez pas, cet homme ne vous trouvera pas, vous connaissez la sortie me dit War machine en me souriant et montrant la porte

Je sortais au plus vite et allai au couloir ou j'étais quand ils m'avaient bloqué, en continuant le couloir je tombais sur les avengers entrain de discuter, quand ils me virent, ils me sourirent comme si j'étais leurs alliés, je continuais d'avancer sans me retourner et allai vers la porte que j'ai vue devant moi mais avant de l'ouvrir, le Faucon m'appela, je me retournai et le regardai méchamment.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous parler dehors Aschley me dit-il  
-C'est con ce que tu fais dis-je mais quand son regard croisa le mien je compris qu'il n'avait rien capté, tu m'appelles par mon prénom mais tu peux me vouvoyer, tutoie-moi  
-Est que je … Pourrai avoir votre adresse au cas où tu aurais un problème me dit-il gêner  
-112 rue ...

A suivre ''Quand l'oiseau essaye de comprendre la louve''


End file.
